happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doodly
Doodly is a Happy Tree Friends fancharacter, created by Jejuney. Character info Doodly is a yellow armadillo, with an even lighter yellow shell, eyelashes, and a heartshaped pink nose. She wears headbands in the color order of the rainbow. Doodly loves to create art and better herself at it, therefore she creates and tries new techniques whenever she can, much to the annoyance of some characters. Eventhough she gets upset easily and her mood might change quickly, she still tries to be friendly to others. When she is not gushing over art or creating art, she is spending time with a few friends, or cracking lame jokes. Personality Doodly might seem a bit obnoxious at first to some, because of her great obsession with art, and creating art. Although friendly to others, she would not risk her life for others if it involves leaving her art alone, even for a second. Not to mention she tends to forget about the outside world when she is busy creating art. Because of this, some characters see her as selfish. Although she gets angry and upset easily, she calms down easily and never quits trying to better herself. She is also more spontanous and silly around people she feels comfortable enough with. She is also not the most calm and rational character, preferring to act on emotional response over logical reasoning. Despite this, she is care-free. Trivia * Sniffles often finds Doodly very annoying, because she keeps scribbling and doodling all over his inventions. When Sniffles complains about this, Doodly just shrugs and says Everything is my canvas! * Doodly does graffiti art on the walls around the town. Handy often removes her art, which angers Doodly greatly. * Doodly has been best friends with Yawn since she and he were toddlers. * She has a crush on Toothy, although the crush is not reciprocated. * Doodly is straight. Or as she likes to call it Straight like a pencil! * She is right handed, but practicing to become ambidextrous. * Doodly claims that, the more art she creates, her mood becomes more stable. * Her worst fear is losing her inner stability, which is why she is so obsessed with creating art. * Her deaths often involve getting attacked by animals, or getting her intestines ripped out in some way. * For this reason, she is afraid of whistle dogs * She is also afraid of people with amputations * Despite getting injured most of the time, she does not die very often. * She often kills others by squishing them with her shell. She feels terrible if that happens. * She tends to swear a lot when she is angry or upset * She speaks with a Brazillian/Portuguese accent. * Because of this, she also swears with words such as Vai se puder! (meaning: fuck you) Merda! (meaning: shit) and Filho da puta! (meaning: son of a bitch) * She wants a lizard as a pet. * She can do tons of yoyo tricks. * She currently lives in an appartment building. Because she lacks space in her house, she has resorted to doing graffiti more often. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Armadilloes Category:Characters who Rarely Die